Alternative Universe
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: A chance meeting between Charles and one mutant fifty years apart could change everything.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.

AN: I'm Slone and this is my first tip-toe into the X-Men world. I love feed back and so enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Oxford, England<strong>

Sitting in a corner watching and waiting as the pub filled with patrons a rather average young woman sat nursing a beer, the only extraordinary physical thing about her was the fleck of hazel in her left eye. The rest of her was plain average from her mousey brown hair to her height to her fair skin.

"You have a Widow's Peak," A young man said standing in front of her.

"Outstanding observation," The young woman said with an eye roll.

"Did you know it had to come from one of your parents genetically?"

"That is fascinating," the young woman replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Charles Xavier," Charles said holding out his hand.

"Alexis Reed," Alexis said with a raised eyebrow and thought _I know who you are, who you will be, and who you could be, Professor X._

"Who are you?" Charles asked stunned at the woman Alexis who sat there with a self satisfied smile.

"Alexis Reed," Alexis said getting up and leaving the pub while leaving Charles with a parting thought, _we'll meet again professor._

* * *

><p><strong>2011; Oxford, England<strong>

Charles rolled through the door of The Eagle again after almost fifty years since calling it his pub as a student. Making his way to the back corner of the pub to see a face that he wouldn't say haunted him but had intrigued him for fifty years.

"You have a Widow's Peak," Charles said.

"In fifty years you are still using cheesy pick up lines typical," Alexis said with a sigh from behind a book on The Cuban Missile Crisis.

"Hello again Alexis," Charles said smiling.

"I told you we'd see each other again, so how has this life treated you?" Alexis asked setting down her book.

"This life," Charles questioned.

"Choices are like ripples in a pond after dropping a stone into it rippling through time a small choice could change everything," Alexis said before taking a sip of her beer.

"How has one so young become so wise?" Charles asked as a fresh beer was placed in front of Alexis and another in front of him by a red headed be freckled young woman who had her hair plaited down her back. She looked like Anne from Anne of Green Gables.

"Confucius," Alexis said with a smirk nodding her thanks to the barmaid, "I pose a question for you Professor."

"Yes,"

"If you could change one choice and only one choice, what choice would you change?" Alexis asked and studied her beer. The quiet of the mid-afternoon lull at the pub stretched between the two. Alexis flicked her eyes up as the bell on the door cried out making her quirk an eyebrow up at the tall commanding figure.

"Hello Magneto," Alexis said with a flick of a finger pushed out a chair, "Please will you join us we are talking about choices and choices we would change."

Magneto crossed the pub to take the offered seat.

"Hello old friend," Charles said holding his hand out to Magneto. Magneto shook the offered hand never hating Charles personally just what he stood for.

"Lucy will you bring my new guest that new Pilsner from Germany please." Alexis called out her eyes never leaving the newly arrived Magneto, "What do I owe this visit from the great Magneto?"

Charles smiled taking a sip of his own beer at the condensing tone in Alexis voice and the thought she directed at him, _Was he always this arrogantly dramatic?_

"I had heard of a mutant who could see the future and decided to seek her out," Magneto said his eyes going hard at the tone in the child's voice.

"You've got the wrong girl," Alexis said with a smile at Lucy who signed at Alexis, _Would you tell the two of them to get a room! _As she set Magneto's beer in front of him, making Charles choke on his drink and Alexis laugh out loud.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Magneto asked.

"Lucy is a mutant her power is best used in match making. She can tell the compatibility between two people or even groups. Let's just say the two of you have some serious unresolved sexual tension between the two of you." Alexis said making Magneto sputter into his beer and making Alexis laugh again.

"Do you always speak to your elders like this?" Magneto asked with a glare.

"Well I did change your dippers as a baby so yes." Alexis said with a condescending smile.

"You what that's impossible," Magneto said slamming his glass back on the table.

"Just as impossible as it is for someone to read an others mind or for someone to manipulate metal, is it so impossible for someone to have the power to go back in time?" Alexis asked and waited for an answer.

"No, not impossible," Charles said thoughtfully.

"I do not see into the future per say, I do see options about choices people make in certain context."

"Certain context, meaning," Magneto asked.

"Meaning Charles could be walking today if two different choices had been made fifty years ago, the human agent's choice to shoot at you, and your choice to use those missiles on men who were fallowing orders. I to have seen what men under order will do but remember this what would you do if you were starving? Would you go on starving or would you fallow orders to eat? You have to remember there were two sides to Germany the poor and the wealthy," Alexis asked and finished her beer in one gulp.

"I pose a question to you Magneto, if you could change one choice, what choice would that be?" Alexis asked before dissolving into thin air. Lucy came over and sat down in the seat Alexis had vacated. Staring at Charles and thought _please translate for me._

_You two will have an answer for her tomorrow; she'll be here at two in the afternoon. Now can I get the two of you fresh beers?_

"Where did she go?" Magneto asked.

Lucy shrugged.


	2. Choices

**AN: Thank you all for liking this story. I had this ready to be posted last week but my friends kidnapped me taking me to Las Vegas for my birthday.**

**Story Note: Kristallnacht aka Night of Broken Glass happened in November of 1938 in Germany and parts of Austria. If you'd like to know more Wikipedia has a pretty good page on it.**

* * *

><p>Alexis stood behind the bar polishing glasses and jumped when Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder dropping the glass she had in hand. Looking down into the fragmented pieces of the glass she saw fragmented versions for her choice that were going to be made. Sweeping the broken glass away with a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

Lucy quietly cleaned up the mess as Alexis paced across the pub like a caged tiger. Alexis thought about what she was about to do knowing it would change history. Feeling giddy and overwhelmed at her thoughts she missed the bell ringing from the door. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm and looked down into the clear blue eyes of Charles.

"Hello Charles," Alexis said panting slightly from her scare.

"I'm sorry I scared you, your thoughts were over whelming," Charles said leading Alexis to a table.

"I'm sorry I can normally keep my thoughts in check," Alexis said rubbing her temples as a headache began to brew behind her eyes.

"Part of your mutation," Charles asked and nodded his thanks to Lucy who brought over three glasses along with a bottle of Scotch.

"No, genetics my father's mutation was the ability to block his mind from telepaths." Alexis said pouring two fingers worth of Scotch into each of the glasses.

"You're a second generation mutant," Charles asked with delight.

"On both sides," Alexis said with looking sadly into her glass of amber liquid.

"What happened to them?" Magneto asked stepping from the shadows.

"My parents and brother were dragged out of their beds and beaten to death by our neighbors, when they were found to be mutants." Alexis said and gulped her drink, "a modern day Kristallnacht. Sixty other homes were broken into and almost two hundred and fifty men, women and children were killed that was just in my hometown alone."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Magneto said placing a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"It's in the past. Please take a seat Magneto, would you like a glass and would you like a refill, Charles?" Alexis asked filling her glass half full and splashed a size-able amount in the other two glasses as she kicked out a chair.

"You didn't use your powers," Magneto said with a raised eyebrow taking the offered seat.

"For your information I am tired, you try drinking all night with The Rat Pack and we'll see how you're fairing come dawn." Alexis said with an eye roll.

"Erik," Charles said and projected, _stop antagonizing her._

_Yes dear_, Magneto thought and said, "If you can move through time, why not go back and safe your family?"

"It would be selfish of me to save my family when I have the power to save more. Which brings us back to yesterday's topic of conversation, choices." Alexis said swirling her Scotch in her glass.

"This one is right up your ally Charles a like minded laudable person," Magneto said scoffing.

"I think you'd be all for me wanting to save more than three Mutants with your whole mutant and proud bullshit." Alexis spat out slamming her glass onto the table with enough force to crack it.

"Calm your mind, Alexis," Charles calmly said looking around to see anything not nailed down in the pub floating just a few inches above the surface. Alexis took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Magneto looked around the room with a sense of awe he hadn't felt since Jean Grey's death close to twelve months ago.

"If this is what you can do tired and angry, you'd be formidable in your prime," Magneto said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know my family was killed by a family whose son you killed in your vendetta against the human race. Let's get back on topic gentlemen, what choice would you change?" Alexis asked as soft thuds were heard from glasses to tables to chairs setting back down.

"How can one pick just one of many wrong choices one has made through a lifetime to change?" Charles asked.

"What choice would you change that has potential to change everything? That will change history, not just a few lives, a whole generation will be changed this in turn will change the next, so on and so forth with just this one choice being changed." Alexis said softly.

"What choice would you change?" Magneto asked and took a sip of his drink.

"That's easy my choice to go backpacking around Europe before starting college instead of being at home to save my family."

"I have regrets but no choices I would change. There are thousand choices others have made I'd like to change." Charles said looking over the rim of his glass at Magneto.

"How did I know you'd say that?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

"I would change the day on the beach," Magneto said softly looking down into his almost empty glass of amber liquid.

Alexis mentally threw her arms up into the air in victory making Charles raise an eyebrow in his own victory.

"Specific choice you would change?" Alexis asked thoughtfully knowing what needed to be change.

"Taking Raven from you, Charles," Magneto said.

"You didn't take her my friend, I sent her to you." Charles said patting Magneto's leg making Magneto jerk back to stare at Charles.

Making Charles blush and stutter, "Believe me my friend I have no idea why I did that."

"Alright gents, if this goes well instead of Charles here being laid up in a hospital bed, he'll be laid up in a different kind of bed." Alexis said with a smirk as Charles turned red and Magneto choked on his drink, "I'll be seeing you in sixty-two."


	3. Change

AN: Miss me? Sorry about that my old computer gave up the ghost while I was in the middle of backing up all my files. All my research gone which is devastating to my chapter production as I have to redo most of my research an annoyance of epic proportions. Anyways...

Thank you for the reviews!

Who's excited for next weeks DVD release?

* * *

><p><strong><span>November 7, 1960<span>**

Alexis walked around the office that in twenty-four hours would reside the next president of the United States gently brushing her finger tips over the knick knacks on the bookshelves and desk waiting for the owner of this room to return. Alexis bit her lip hoping she would be heard before she was shot or removed from the premises. Hearing the door open and the Massachusetts accent Alexis took a seat on the desk waiting.

"Hello there,"

"Hello Mr. President,"

"I'm not President yet,"

"Give it twenty-four hours,"

"You think I'll win,"

"No, I know you'll win, I know everything thing there is about you John Fitzgerald Kennedy." Alexis said with a smile.

"Really,"

"Oh the toilet incident in school was funny enough. I personally have enjoyed watching your college days with your revolving bedroom door"

"Who are you?"

"I'm an angel, Jack." Alexis said jumping off the desk and walking over to the decanters as Jack sat down heavily.

"Am I going to hell," Jack asked. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack handing him a crystal highball glass.

"Save your Catholic guilt and drink," Alexis said hopping back up onto the desk, "Feel better now?"

Jack nodded and leaned his head back with a sigh.

"Good now listen up Jack, I'm the Angel of Fate and you dear boy only have three more years of life if you don't listen to me." Alexis said.

"What?" Jack said staring at Alexis.

"Convertibles in Texas are not your friends remember that, convertible plus Texas equal bad idea. In your Inaugural Address you need to address that of the struggles of the Civil Rights movement to include all who are fighting for their rights due to them under the Constitution." Alexis said, "Now what did I just say so I know you got it?"

"Convertibles bad, Civil Rights for all," Jack said slurring his words.

"Close enough get some sleep Jack," Alexis said and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>January 20, 1961<span>**

"…_Let every nation know, whether it wishes us well or ill, that we shall pay any price, bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe, to assure the survival and the success of liberty._

_This much we pledge - and more._

**To those who struggle to gain the freedom allotted to every citizen of these United States I pledge here and now that all Americans be they white or black or any color under God's eyes will have the freedom they were born to under our Constitution.**

_To those old allies whose cultural and spiritual origins we share, we pledge the loyalty of faithful friends. United there is little we cannot do in a host of cooperative ventures. Divided there is little we can do - for we dare not meet a powerful challenge at odds and split asunder…_"

Alexis disappeared into the crowd surrounding the Capital with a smile.

* * *

><p>Story Reading note: The text that is bold is my addition to JFK's inaugural address the rest was original.<p> 


	4. CIA

**AN: Hi all thank you for the reviews and story alerts. So on September 18th I will have been here on Fanfiction for ten years. Wow does that make me feel old. Anyways enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 1961; Langley, VA<strong>

The doors to the CIA loomed ahead of Alexis waiting for the futuristic intruder to walk through them. Taking a deep sigh and smiled pushing open the doors to make her way to security.

"Good morning I am Dr. Alexis Reed," Alexis said startling the dozing security guard.

"Dr. Reed!" a heavy set man in black called rushing across the marble floors yelled and came to a skidding stop panting heavily.

"I'm guessing you are not a field agent," Alexis said with a cheeky smile making the agent puff out a short laugh.

"No, I'm Agent Lynch head of Research and Development," Lynch said taking hold of Alexis' arm dragging her way. Alexis studied and trained as a Physiatrist was wondering why the head of R&D would need her, as her heels click along the marble floor she felt for the first time that this crazy plan of hers was going to blow up in her face. Tripping down the stairs as Agent Lynch practically drags her through the maze of the CIA, Alexis sighed wishing for once her obsession with shoes had made her chose something more practical than her red sole five inch black peep toe pumps.

"Welcome to Research and Development," Lynch said flinging open the door making the squints freeze like a deer in headlights and scurry off moments later like cockroaches from the light.

"Are they always this…" Alexis tried to say but was cut off as she was dragged in front of a young man who couldn't be any older than seventeen.

"Dr. Alexis Reed, I'd like you to meet our resident genius Dr. Hank McCoy," Lynch said with a child like glee. Alexis having only ever seen Hank McCoy furry and blue blinked in shock at the not unattractive teen he made.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. McCoy," Alexis said with a smile and her hand out.

"You too Dr. Reed I don't remember reading about you in any of the periodicals I get." Hank said confusion written on his face as he shook her hand.

"I'm not the type of Doctor you would have read about, I am a physiatrist." Alexis said with a smile.

"Lynch why do we need a physiatrist?" Hank asked pushing up his glasses.

"I believe that Dr. Reed will be most useful," Lynch said.

* * *

><p><strong>June 1962; Richmond, VA<strong>

"Morning Tony, still think that your beloved Red Soxs have a chance at the World Series?" Alexis asked stopping at the security desk of R & D's facility.

"Sure do I bet you they make it this year," Tony said.

"Twenty bucks says that The Yankee's don't just make it but win it," Alexis said with a smirk.

"You're on," Tony said making Alexis laugh and wave as she made her way to the elevators. Alexis slipped into an empty elevator pushing the button for the basement to go see Hank having gotten off to a rough start the two formed a tentative friendship. Humming The Girl from Ipanema as she descended hoping that Hank had gotten some sleep last night. The ding from the elevator echoed through the concrete bunker Lynch had built for Hank's experiments a few months ago.

"Hank," Alexis called out as she stepped from the cart. Hearing papers rustle fallowed by a thud Alexis shook her head making her way over to Hank's desk.

"Slept at your desk again did we?" Alexis asked rounding the corner to see that Hank was try to straighten his hair while trying to wipe drool from his mouth, "Hank when your body says I'm tired, that means it's time to go to bed. Even if it is just for a nap, now what new toy have you come up with?"

"Just making adjustments to the plane," Hank said with a yawn and stretched.

"Go take a shower and get some fresh clothes," Alexis said as Hank's lab phone rang shooing Hank away as she picked up the phone, "Dr. Alexis Reed."

"Reed where is Hank?" Lynch asked.

"Taking a shower the kid slept at his desk, again." Alexis said with a sigh.

"Alright I'll call Hank as soon as I get out of this meeting with McCone and MacTaggert." Lynch said hanging up the phone. Alexis sighed having spent the past year as a glorified secretary went about cleaning up Hank's desk.

"You don't have to do that Al," Hank said.

"What else am I going to do Hank? Lynch is at Langley and I finished typing up the reports yesterday. I'm a Doctor not a secretary!" Alexis yelled in frustration, "All I want to tell Lynch is where he can shove his stack of reports and that goes for the rest of you squints!"

Hank stood in front of Alexis with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'm sorry Hank," Alexis said sitting on a stool rubbing her temples, "I went to college damn it! I graduated top of my class and all I get to do is take notes at meetings and type up reports. When I see Lynch next I'm going to do it! I'm going to shove all three hundred and two pages of reports down his throat! Stupid sixties mentality that women can only type and be your f-ing mother in the workplace!"

"Calm down Al," Hank said.

"Calm down, calm down, you try not doing the job you are trained for, for the past year and then come talk to me." Alexis said glaring at Hank.

"Al, come on," Hank said pulling Alexis to the coffee break room and pushed Alexis down onto the couch, "Now what is this all about you've been off all week."

"I've been working in R & D for a year Hank, a year. In that year I haven't done more than baby a bunch of eggheads with a God complex." Hank looked affronted, "Not you, Hank, you need all the mothering you can get but the rest of those idiots are old enough to get their own damn coffee and type up their own reports." Alexis screamed balling her hands into fists.

"Feeling better Al," Hank said amused pouring a cup of coffee for Alexis and getting a coke for himself.

"Surprisingly yes," Alexis said lying down on the couch kicking her shoes off with a sigh and sniffed, "Coffee gime gime gime."

"You're an addict Al," Hank said handing her the cup.

"Oh nectar of the Gods," Alexis said with a sigh smelling the dark liquid and took a sip. Shuddering at the burnt coffee taste Alexis gulped the rest of her drink down. Hank smiled at the look on Alexis' face at taste of the coffee knowing why the rest of the scientist always asked Alexis to make the coffee as she was the only one who made good coffee.

"So what new update are you making to Blackbird?" Alexis asked.

"I hate that name," Hank muttered and launched into a long winded explanation of the redesigned seats for the plane. Alexis lay down on the couch with her head on Hanks lap.

"What do you think?" Hank asked and looked down to see Alexis sleeping. Smiling down at the sister he never had. Having graduated from Harvard at such a young age had left him with virtually no friends his age. Feeling that Alexis was a quack and not a real doctor when he first meet her after finding out she was the one to set up a cot in the corner of his lab a week after joining R&D. Hank felt the need to ask her why she set up the cot Alexis shrugged and said he reminded her of her little brother with a sad smile.

The ringing of a telephone shocked Hank out of his musings. Picking it up before Alexis could wake up.

"Hello," Hank said.

"Hank, Lynch, I'm bring a Professor Charles Xavier and his sister to the lab. I can't wait for you to see what they can do." Lynch said and went babbling on, "Where is Reed? I need her to set up two rooms at the facility."

"I'll tell her," Hank said.

"Good make sure she has it done by tomorrow," Lynch hung up without a goodbye.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked stretching.

"Lynch," Hank said looking nervous.

"What does my evil overlord want me to do?" Alexis asked with a roll of her eyes sitting up to put her shoes back on.

"Get two rooms ready here for Professor Charles Xavier and his sister," Hank said.

"About bloody time, Chuck" Alexis muttered making her way out of the break room off of Hanks lab.

Hank watched his friend go in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Timeline Note:<em>

_ I figured that Charles would give his presentation in late May early June._


	5. Surprise

AN: Thank you all again for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>June 1962; Richmond, VA: Next Day<strong>

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy one of our most talented young researchers." Lynch said as Alexis stomped into the lab having all eyes turn on her.

"Lynch, I am a doctor not a damn secretary! I want you to get a girl who didn't go to Radcliff for her undergraduate degree, Yale for her post graduate work and who wasn't a Rhodes Scholar to do your typing. Would you please get the geek squad around here to stop looking, pinching or anything else having to do with my ass? Also where in the hell did you want me to set up rooms for our guests? Huh." Alexis yelled and walked right up while emphasizing her point poking him in the chest with a finger.

"Dr. Reed, I am your boss," Lynch said.

"At the moment I don't care if you're the president of the United States himself! You are a misogynistic ass who should remember that you came from some woman loins and start treating me like I have a brain or I QUIT!" Alexis yelled.

"Dr. Reed is it, would you mind quieting your mind," Charles asked.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said softly and took a deep cleansing breath, "better?"

"Much, you're normally better at keeping your thoughts to yourself," Charles said with a kind smile.

"At least I didn't destroy Hanks model of Blackbird this time," Alexis said shooting an over sweet smile at Hank who only had goo-goo eyes for Raven.

"You're a mutant?" Lynch asked suddenly giddy about Alexis since her first day at the CIA.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Dr. Alexis Reed and you are?"

"I am Charles Xavier this is my sister Raven, and this is my associate Erik Lehnsherr." Charles said holding his hand out.

"It is nice to meet you all. Hank, why don't you show off for the nice people?" Alexis said shaking Charles' hand.

"Alexis," Hank said with fear looking at Lynch.

"It's ok Hank," Alexis said with a smile.

"You're amongst friends," Charles said as Raven and Moria closed in on Hank. Hank toed off his shoes and pulled his socks off revealing his feet.

"Magnificent," Charles said with a proud smile seeing the ape like feet.

"Watch this," Hank said and jumped to hang upside down from Blackbird using his feet.

"You're amazing," Raven said coming close.

"Really?" Hank asked. Raven smiled and looked in awe.

"So Dr. Reed what can you do?" Charles asked.

"All in good time, Professor," Alexis said with a smirk, "if you'd all fallow me I have rooms set up, upstairs. It's not the Ritz Carleton but it'll do for now I hope."

"I thought you didn't have rooms ready?" Lynch asked confused.

"Lynch, you tell me to get rooms ready but not where," Alexis drawled and rolled her eyes while leading the group upstairs, "I moved your office, over to the Admin building like it should have been for the last eight months. Along with the others who were in this building. I turned the entire building into a safe haven for the gifted humans that will be joining us."

"Gifted humans?" Erik sneered.

"Yes, as I hate the term mutant, it makes me feel like a freak. Gifted is a polite way of saying we are different." Alexis snapped turning to look at Erik.

"You shouldn't hide who you are," Erik said.

"You shouldn't wear your rage out on your sleeve." Alexis said turning back around to finish going upstairs.

Erik glared at Alexis.

"Stop glaring Mr. Lehnsherr, it's so unbecoming," Alexis said without looking back making Charles cough to cover a laugh as Moria inhaled sharply, "Professor Xavier and Mr. Lehnsherr your rooms are on this floor. Agent MacTaggert and Miss Xavier you'll be upstairs."

"What about your room and Hank's?" Lynch asked.

"I am going home to my apartment like I do every night and Hank is going to pass out at his desk," Alexis said speaking as if to a very young child.

"Not anymore Dr. Reed you will be staying here for your protection." Lynch said.

"Lynch if you really want to see one of my mutations up close and personal. I'd stay there if not get out of my sight." Alexis said through clench teeth. Erik eyes flicked to his open door to see a chair rising from the floor in his room and flicked back to Alexis who was taking deep breaths as Lynch dashed down the stairs.

"What is it you can do?" Erik asked sharply.

"Telekinesis along with a few other things," Alexis said rubbing her forehead, "I hope you all settle in nicely. I need to speak with Lynch. If you need anything just have Charles contact me."

"How," Charles asked.

"I'll hear you," Alexis said with a wave and left them to their own devices.

Alexis stood in front of Lynch's new office biting her lip trying to decide how to word her next conversation with her boss.

"You don't seem like a person who scares easily," Erik whispered in her ear making Alexis jump.

"I don't but I did just call my boss an idiot in so many words. I'm trying to figure out if he thinks I'm dangerous to myself or others." Alexis said.

"What can you do?" Erik asked eyes hard looking down at Alexis.

"I told you already," Alexis said with a smirk and turned back to knock on the door.

"No you didn't," Erik snapped.

"All in good time, Mr. Lehnsherr," Alexis said and knocked on the door. A muffled enter was called out as Alexis opened the door.

"Dr. Reed," Lynch stuttered.

"Lynch, I need to go back to my apartment." Alexis said.

"Out of the question," Lynch said adamantly.

"Why because you think I'm dangerous to society?" Alexis asked glaring at Lynch.

"Because McCone wants all Mu…," changing his words at the look on Alexis' face, "those who are gifted to be in a safe place." Lynch said.

"That's horse shit and you know it McCone is scared to death of those with abilities he doesn't have. Hell he even had his own brother-in-law put on the Hollywood black list for winning an Oscar!" Alexis yelled.

"He's the head of the CIA," Lynch said with a sigh knowing Alexis was right.

"May I go back to my apartment and gather my things." Alexis said.

"Yes," Lynch said with a sigh.

"You're the best Lynch," Alexis said sarcastically as she left his office. Grinning as she made her way to the lab she heard Hank and Raven talking.

"I promised myself I'd find a cure ever since I was a little boy. You have no idea what I'd give to feel,"

"Normal," Hank and Rave said together.

"Charles has never understood. He's different, but he's never had to hide. Hank, this serum that you're making it doesn't affect abilities, right? Just appearance. It normalizes it." Rave asked.

"Yeah," Hank answered.

"Do you think it will work on me?"

"I can look into it, if you'd like. It's the least I can do after asking you to come down here with such a weird request." Hank said sounding excited.

"I have to admit; usually when guys ask me out they're not after my blood."

"Sorry. I didn't intend to be forward. I was just…" Hank stammered out and sounded excited again, "I was excited. You know the nature of your mutation. If any genes hold the key to changing appearance it's yours."

"Hank you weren't being forward. That's kinda what I meant."

"No. But I'm just sorry if you thought I was."

"And I'm sorry that you weren't. Go ahead. Take the blood." Raven said leaning over with her arm out. Hank pushed up her sleeve of her dress and reach for the needle to take Raven blood. Raven winced and looked into Hank's eyes.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Hank stammered. Raven leaned closer as Alexis held her breath waiting for the kiss when Erik said, "Kinky."

"You ass," Alexis yelled glaring at Erik at having interrupted the young couple's moment.

"Dr. Reed, how nice it is to see you," Erik said with his shark like grin enjoying pushing the young doctor's buttons.

"Mr. Lehnsherr I can't say the same. Hank I just came to find you to tell you I'm going to my apartment to get my things. Do you need anything from yours?" Alexis asked still glaring at Erik.

"Just my clothes," Hank stuttered.

"Ok, and Raven you break his heart I break your neck." Alexis said with a cheerful smile and left the lab not before glaring at Erik one last time.


	6. Mutation

_**Dear Friend, **_

_**Could you be any more of a coward to hide behind an anonymous review? Just for your information I happened to double major in History and Film while in college. History wise my focus was post WWI- 1969. So Yes I have done my research. Oh trust me I know Alexis is a Mary Sue and guess what I don't care, I'm enjoying myself. If I was 12 I'd would have written a very nasty note to you here but as I'm not I'll finish with this I don't write for people like you to try to bruise my ego, good practice for my years to come in Hollywood, I write because I enjoy playing within rules I didn't have to come up with. With that I wash my hands of you...**_

_**XOXO Slone  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that's off my chest, sorry everyone but anonymous reviews are no longer allowed on my stories due to a reviewer who call themselves my friend. Sorry this was up late I had every intention of getting this posted a few days ago but a cold had me knocked on my tush. On with the show...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Richmond, VA: Night<strong>

Wishing not for the first time that her apartment was closer Alexis pulled into the facility's parking lot much later than she wanted to be. With a sigh she shook her head and looked back at the boxes and things in her Rambler thinking _tomorrow I'll get Hank and Magneto to help me move the boxes in the morning. _

Locking up the car for the night Alexis made her way back to the front doors to hear Charles call out. Alexis hid around the corner and peeked knowing that Charles couldn't hear her thoughts what worried her was Erik's uncanny ability to know when he was being watched born from years of hunting down Nazis. Alexis with a heighten sense of self preservation born from her years exploring history pulled back from the corner and strained to listen to what Charles was saying to Erik.

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything,"

"Then you know to stay out of my head."

"I'm sorry; Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to you. I've felt your agony. I can help you."

Laughing softly Erik said, "I don't need your help."

Making Alexis roll her eyes.

"Don't kid yourself. You needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from. Here you have a chance to be a part of something much bigger than yourself, I won't stop you leaving. I could but I won't. Shaw has friends you could do with some." Charles said. Alexis dissolved and reappeared five minutes later after Erik had left too tired to deal with the lion any more tonight.

Pushing away from the wall and making promise to stop being so involved unless choices were turning to that of the original timeline, Alexis made her way through the doors of the facility.

"Al," Hank yelled out pulling his arm from Raven's shoulders.

"Hi Hank and Hello Raven," Alexis said with a smirk passing the besotted teens Hank who was blushing and Raven who just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Smiling at the young love between the two, Alexis made her way through the labyrinth that housed Lynch's super secret lair to the freak wing the agents had already taken to calling it.

"Hello, Dr. Reed," Charles said standing up from the couch as Alexis walked into the living room.

"It's just Alexis, Professor," Alexis said and smiled deeper at the manners instilled in Charles.

"Then it is just Charles, will you have a drink with me," Charles asked.

"That would be nice and I'll take a glass of whatever you're having," Alexis said taking a seat on the couch across from the one Charles had been sitting on.

"Vodka with a twist for the lady," Charles said with a smile handing Alexis her glass.

"I said I'd have whatever you were having Charles, I'm a big girl I can handle my Scotch," Alexis said tipping her glass towards Charles, "Cheers."

"I know you can but you prefer vodka,"

"Don't tell my evil over-lord that he just might think I'm a Commie," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Are you?"

"Am I what a Communist, no, do you know the problem with Communism and Socialist regimes are?"

"No,"

"Human element," Alexis said with a laugh and unlady like snort making Charles laugh. Alexis abruptly turned quiet and looked past Charles with a far off look.

"Alexis," Charles called out and tried to get Alexis' attention. Alexis was so focused on the vision in front of her eyes that she could hear or feel Charles as he shook her.

Alexis sat there stunned from the images just realizing with her being apart of this timeline that Erik just might not return in the morning to help Professor X find, Angel, Banshee, and Havok. Freezing cold water threw her out of her vision. Alexis gasped from the cold to see three pairs of worried eyes focused on her.

"Towel please," Alexis said her teeth chattering.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked as Hank placed a towel around her shoulders.

"One of my mutations allows me to see choices in what I call a crossroad in time. A point that can and normally does count as a historical moment," Alexis said with a sigh and dried her hair with the towel.

"One," Raven asked.

"I have two that are uniquely mine, three from genetics," Alexis said.

"Genetics?" Charles asked excited like a school girl.

"Yes, my parents are both mutants, my father was immune to anything having to do with his mind, as you can tell I inherited his ability to some extent. My mother could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, which made her an amazing detective with her ability to almost push an idea into your head by the tone of her voice. She could move things without touching themas well." Alexis said with a sad smile and took a deep cleansing breath.

"What is your other ability?" Hank asked.

"Time Travel," Alexis said with a smirk.


	7. Mutation Cont

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is short but important. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Richmond, VA: Night cont.<strong>

"Time Travel," Charles said with a laugh and sat back amazed.

"How does it work," Hank asked.

"Depends really, when I was younger it would drag me to places that I had seen different out comes to still does as if my gift wanted me to change the outcome. I now can focus on where in time I want to go." Alexis said.

"Have you changed history?" Raven asked.

"No, I have wanted to but I have been scared about changing things before in the past. I felt that by changing things I'd impact the future for the worst." Alexis said with a worried look on her face.

"That is very wise," Charles said looking at Alexis in a new light.

"How far back have you gone into history?" Hank asked in full scientist mode.

"Let's just say I have the unfortunate knowledge of what it is like to be eaten by a T-Rex." Alexis said with a wince.

"If you were killed in the past how are you alive today?" Charles asked.

"I have died five times before the date of my birth," Alexis said with a shrug.

"How?" Raven asked horrified.

"T-Rex, Poisoned, Bubonic plague, Small Pox, and Guillotine during the French Revolution. At that time I was dying from Consumption so it was a welcomed death."

"How terrible to remember your deaths, do you remember the place between death and rebirth?" Charles asked.

"No, there is a bit of pain, then black, then waking up as a toddler no more than four. If you think being a teenager once is hell, try six different times," Alexis said with a raised eyebrow at Raven seeing the young woman turn away.

"How far into the future can you go?" Hank asked.

"Five to seven days from the date I left." Alexis said making Hank look for perhaps the first time in his life confused, "There are three different concepts of time: physical, mental, and intellectual. I work within the physical time concept. Physical time never stops and always moves in one direction but I've found that my gift can physically rewind time. It's like rewinding a movie, stopping it, watching the first half again on…in a different theater then coming back to the first theater to finish the movie."

"That makes sense; does that mean you don't age when in the past?" Hank asked getting excited.

"I don't know I haven't spent much time in the past to notice if I age or not," Alexis said with a shrug.

"Charles," Moria called walking into the lounge.

"Time for bed kids," Alexis said with a grin at the indignant looks on Raven and Hank's faces.

"I agree with Alexis it's been a trying few days for us Raven," Charles said.

"Fine," Raven said with a sigh and stomped off to the stairs. Charles went to get up but Alexis shook her head no.

"Good night Charles, Agent MacTaggert, and Alexis." Hank said fallowing after Raven.

"Hank, I know you but remember propriety," Alexis called out making the back of Hank's neck burn red.

Alexis laugh quietly and got up asking, "Do I have to remind the two of you about propriety too?"

Alexis laugh all the way up the stairs at the red faced Professor and Agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Note: The whole three time concept came from a night a college when I sat up all night with my roommates drinking having one of those off the wall conversations you have in the wee small hours at college. If it makes no sense I'm trying to explain why it may not make sense.<strong>


	8. Paperwork

**AN: Really sorry about the long wait, my little cold turned into Bronchitis and my job went crazy. Got to love life sometimes. Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Richmond, VA<strong>

"Where were you last night?" Erik asked standing in Alexis' office doorway.

"At my apartment in Georgetown," Alexis said working on paperwork.

"I know you heard my conversation with Charles," Erik said.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, I maybe CIA but I don't do field work. If you're done accusing me of something I may or may not have done, I have my riveting top secret expense reports to get back to." Alexis said looking up at Erik over the top of her reading glasses.

"I know you were there last night!" Erik said slamming his hands down on the desk, "Where were you hiding?"

"There you are Erik," Charles said stopping in Alexis' doorway, "We're heading to Hank's installation. Will you be joining us Alexis?"

"No, no rest for the wicked I'm afraid," Alexis said with a smile, "I'll see the two of you for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure, have fun." Alexis said with a smile.

**Two hours later**

"No," Alexis said not looking up from the paperwork she was working on.

"You don't know what I was going to ask you," Lynch said.

"The answer is still going to be no," Alexis said looking up and over her glasses.

"Would you not do that, you remind me of Sister Catherin my Latin teacher," Lynch said, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Only when I'm alone and for reading," Alexis said going back to the paperwork, "are you going to read over the expense reports that McCone has been yelling at you for the last two weeks? If not go away."

"I want you to go with Charles and Erik to find the new mutants." Lynch said playing with the paperclips on the desk ignoring Alexis.

Alexis ignored Lynch and said, "I need you to sign here."

"You leave tomorrow at six in the morning." Lynch said as he signed the paperwork.

**Next Day**

"Have a safe trip, boys," Alexis said.

"Are you sure it's ok we take your car," Charles asked as Erik ran his hands over the steering as he would a lover.

"I think I'd have to pry the steering wheel from his cold dead hands," Alexis said with a smile, "it's just a Corvette and my weekend car. Have fun in Chicago!"

"Tell Raven I'll call tonight," Charles called out as Erik gunned it. Alexis laughed and waved saying a prayer that her baby wouldn't be killed.

Alexis hummed to herself as she made her way back to her office to take care of the paperwork that the new recruits would need to sign before joining the new division. Hours later Lynch came barreling into her office.

"I thought I ordered you to go with Charles and Erik," Lynch said furious.

"No, you just told me to go, there was no I order you attached to yesterday's conversation." Alexis said still working on paperwork.

"It was implied," Lynch said.

"Who was going type and file the paperwork that needs to be done for the new division? Who was going to set up rooms for the new recruits? Who was going to welcome the new recruits?" Alexis asked glaring at Lynch.

"MacTaggert," Lynch said.

"When would she have the time? When she is in meetings with McCone and on the hunt for Shaw? Lynch it is better for all if I am here instead of on vacation with Charles and Erik. Honestly they will do better if it's just them. Now if you truly feel that it would be better if I were with them I'm on the next flight to Chicago. May I remind you of the stack of paperwork that needs to be filled out and filed?" Alexis said with a smirk.

**Two Days Later**

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Angel Salvadore, I'm Dr. Alexis Reed. Welcome to Division X," Alexis said standing outside of Dulles International Airport with her hand outstretched.


	9. Show off

**AN: Happy Halloween! This is my treat for the day full of tricks and treats. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter a little longer than I have producing of late and I hope this tides you over until after Thanksgiving. **

**I'm heading to my grandmother's for "The Great American Coma" aka Thanksgiving in twenty days from today for a week. I have been told I can take only one my cell or my laptop. Hard choice but the smart one is my cell. Doesn't mean I won't be working I have a 28-hour round trip drive to write when I'm not driving. **

**I'm planning to have this story done on 12/31/11, but you know what they say about planning, Man plans god laughs. Thank you for the reviews much love to all of you! On to the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Richmond, VA: July<strong>

"Welcome back, Gents," Alexis said her eyes sweeping over her car looking for any dents or scratches.

"Paranoid are we," Erik asked getting out to go around to the trunk.

"Kettle calling the pot black much," Alexis said with a raised eyebrow.

"How are the children?" Charles asked rolling his eyes at the antagonism between the two.

"One: Raven would kill you for calling her a child and two: I believe Darwin is twenty-one. All in all they are good. There is a bit of antagonism between Alex and Hank but boys will be boys." Alexis said as Erik grabbed their bags from the trunk and tossed the keys to Alexis.

"How is Raven?" Charles asked.

"She's good being the hostess with the mostess. How was the road trip?" Alexis asked catching the keys as she saw Charles ears go red. Alexis flicked her eyes to Erik to see the back of his neck turn rosy.

Alexis smirked and asked, "That good huh?"

Making Charles turn scarlet while Erik stalked into the building his neck darkening just a bit, Charles asked, "How were the children?"

"You've already asked that. If you need to talk about anything my door is always open." Alexis said leading Charles into the building.

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to clean up before I see my sister." Charles said.

"I'll see you at dinner, Charles; I should go check on the kids." Alexis said walking away before turning back to Charles, "Lynch and Moria want a meeting with you and Erik tonight after they get back from DC. I think it has something to do with Shaw."

"I'll tell Erik then," Charles said.

**Few Hours Later**

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique." Raven said with excitement. Alexis sat in a corner reading keeping watch over the kids.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." Cassidy said.

"Well tough I called it," Raven said before changing into Cassidy, "And I'm way more mysterious than you. Darwin, what about you?"

"Well, "Darwin" is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." Darwin said before going over to the fish tank to show off his gills.

"That was incredible." Hank said.

"Thank you! What about you?" Darwin asked looking at Cassidy.

"I'm going to be Banshee." Cassidy said.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing sprit?" Hank asked.

"You might want to cover your ears," Cassidy said as everyone covered their ears before screeching to break the window, "Your turn."

"Well my stage name is Angel, it kinda fits." Angel said shrugging out of her coat to show off her wings.

"You can fly?" Raven asked amazed.

"Uh-huh. And…" Angel says before spiting a fireball onto Lynch's statues head, "What's your name?"

"How about Big Foot?" Alex asked.

"You know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kinda small." Raven said defending Hank.

"Okay now. Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked.

"It's not…I just can't do it. I can't do it in here." Alex said tripping over his words.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven taunted.

"Come on!" Angel said.

Everyone chanted, "Alex! Alex! Alex!"

"Get down when I tell you." Alex said walking out the broken window.

The kids' pokes their heads out the window "Get back." Alex says as the kids duck back in for a moment before poking heads out window again, "GET BACK! Whatever."

Alex let's lose his power.

"_It's the hula hoop of doom,"_ Alexis thought before getting up to cut Erik, Charles and Moria off at the pass.

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour." Moria said.

"I'll go pack my winter gloves, then." Alexis said stepping out of the shadows making Moria and Charles jump while Erik just glared.

"I'm telling you, these kids are not ready for Shaw." Erik said turning to Charles.

"I think they are going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of young people. What do you think Alexis?" Charles asked the group stopped in the hall.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Mr. Lehnsherr." Alexis said.

"Then you're coming with us to Russia," Erik said.

"No, someone has to watch over the kids while mummy, daddy and Aunt Moria are away." Alexis said with a smirk walking down the hall that would lead to the kids.

"What the hell?" Moria asked as Alexis laughed at the scene of Darwin being hit repeatedly by Alex and Cassidy.

"What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?" Moria asked.

"It was Alex." Hank said.

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven said.

"Exceptional," Erik said and walked away.

"I expect more from you." Charles said and went to fallow after Erik. Moria walked away from the group with a shake of her head.

"Clean up the mess guys and head up to bed. I'll smooth things out with Charles." Alexis said with a small smile and left to fallow Charles.

"Charles, please wait up!" Alexis called out.

"You were supposed to be watching them, but you let them destroy government property!" Charles said frustrated.

"Charles you need to remember Darwin, Hank, Angel and your own sister Raven have had to hide in plain sight their entire life." Alexis said her eyes hard in anger.

"So have I,"

"Like hell you have, Raven can't go into public in her true form because the world would think she's some kind of demon! Do you know what it's like for a teenage girl to feel like a freak? No! All they were doing tonight is showing off and being teenagers free…" Alexis said before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and fainted.

"ERIK! MORIA!" Charles yelled physically.


	10. Mind Games

**AN: Hi...I'm back! Sorry this has taken two months and two weeks to get up and leaving you on a cliff hanger! Life got in the way. Happy New Year and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1962; July<p>

"You have to do something Charles, she's been like this for two weeks," Raven whispered yelled over Alexis' comatose body.

"Raven," Charles sighed rubbing his fore head.

"Charles, as your sister I'm begging you to do something,"

"I don't know if I can do anything, she threw me out of her mind after showing me the attack."

"Please Charles, Hank believes she's dying as her brain activity is slowing down," Raven said with tears in her eyes.

"Go get Erik," Charles said folding his blazer over the back of a chair.

"No need," Erik said walking into the room with a raised eyebrow seeing Charles lay down next to Alexis, "What foolishness is this?"

"I need to help her," Charles said grasping Alexis' hand.

"You were out for three days!" Erik yelled stomping towards the bed intent on ripping Charles hand from Alexis' grasp.

"I know I need to do this Erik. Alex needs to keep working in the bunker. The others can wait. Raven you know how to run the manor but Erik is in charge. I love you," Charles said before touching his temple and took a deep breath. Charles was surprised to find how easy it was to sink into Alexis' mind and found himself looking at a child like version of Alexis.

"What are you doing here?" the child asked her hands on her hips.

"I'm looking for someone." Charles said getting on bended knee to be eye level with the child.

"Duh! I know that," the child said with a roll of her eyes, "Lexis isn't going to like that you're in her mind."

"Lexis," Charles questioned.

"Yes, Lexis you know the person who runs the show around here," the child said waving her arms around and going red in the face.

"Alexis," Charles asked.

"YES! Sheesh, you'd think with an IQ like yours you'd be quicker on the uptake." The child said and skipped off down the path to turn back to look at Charles, "Well are you coming or not?"

Charles scrambled to his feet to fallow the young Alexis down a dirt path. Charles had to smile as every third skip Little Alexis would trip slightly.

"What should I call you?" Charles asked.

"Alex," Alex said with a huff.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Lexis, duh,"

"You're very rude you know that," Charles said getting annoyed with Alex.

"I'm a child I don't know any better," Alex said innocently with a devious smirk.

"Little imp who's your friend?" a teenage version of Alexis who walked as if she had no clue what to do with the extra long arms and legs she recently sprouted as her hair lay long and limp to obscure her face.

"Al, he's here to see Lexis," Alex whined.

"He's here to help Alex, you needn't be so untrusting. I'm sorry about her. Alex never learned good manners. I'm Al and you must be Charles. Lexis has been viewing you recently." Al said pushing her hair behind her ears so Charles could see Alexis' distinctive hazel fleck in her left eye.

"Where is she?" Charles asked.

"The Labyrinth," Al said as she led the way up the dirt path to a beautiful Spanish style villa with wraparound porch.

"What is this place?" Charles asked.

"The Labyrinth," Al and Alex said

"How do I find Alexis?" Charles asked looking at the villa.

"DUH," Alex scoffed as Al said, "she's in the middle you are going to have to go through the labyrinth to get to her."

"Any words of advice," Charles asked his hand on the door to push it open.

"Don't die," Alex said before skipping off.

"Good luck," Al said with an uneasy smile before fallowing Alex.

Charles felt the door open under his hand he pushed it open not expecting to see a decorated entrance hall. The moment he took a step into the house the door slammed shut causing Charles to turn around and find there was no longer a door but smooth black Basalt. Turing back around to find that the black walls towered over his head as going forward were the only option on he walked.

Turing right at a fork threw him into a dank stone room with the feeling of misery, the smell of decay, with the sounds of guns going off in the distance but a cry of fear forced him to see what was in front of him.

Charles gasped at seeing Alexis dressed in a dress that was little more than a rag that looked to be of the eighteenth century, bruised and bloody. Her left eye swollen shut as her split lip weakly dribbled blood down her chin.

"I am not an aristocrat, I worked at the place as a laundress!"

"Liar!"

"I swear mister, I did the laundry,"

"You are one of Madame Deficit's lap dogs,"

"No,"

Charles stood horrified as Alexis was dragged off her screams bouncing off the stone walls echoing as the image returned to that of the maze. Running from the scene making left and right turns trying to move as far from the scene as possible every turn he made would show another horror. Charles couldn't tell if it was visions or something that happened to Alexis. Charles kept running trying to out run Alexis' twisted mind.

* * *

><p>Erik watched his eyes turning colder and colder as Charles would look to be screaming but no sound would come out of his mouth. Raven worried for her brother and Alexis would wash the sweat soaked brows with cool wash cloths.<p>

"How are they?" Hank asked from the doorway afraid of what Erik would do to him after he was strung up by the now destroyed chandelier when Hank asked that twelve hours ago.

"The same Hank," Raven whispered as she watched as the bed lifted up.

"Alexis," Erik said eyes flashing.

"That's good it must mean that Charles is getting to her," Hank said and ducked a sliver pitcher that Erik chucked at his head.

"Alexis, Charles is trying to help you," Raven whispered into Alexis' ear.

* * *

><p>"Charles," a voice said. Charles lifted his head to see a beautiful blond woman with bright green eyes.<p>

"Who are you?" Charles asked his voice gravely from screaming at the scenes.

"Lisa, Alexis mother, drink please," Lisa said holding out a crystal goblet filled with water.

Charles took the glass with a shaky hand and drank deeply.

"There all better?" Lisa asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Reed," Charles said handing her the goblet back.

"It's Lisa, now come with me I'll take you to Alexis," Lisa said and cocked her head to the side and looked up her eyes narrowed, "I believe the boy has been traumatized enough, Alexis Viola Reed. No, you will explain it to him. Fine, Alexis would like for me to take you the long way."

"The long way," Charles asked getting to his feet.

"Yes the long way, Alexis believes that if you experience this next part that it will impress upon you the importance of what she has been trying to do." Lisa said and led the way.

Charles would flitch every time they came to a corner or a crossroads. Lisa was kind enough not to notice or comment as she told Charles amusing stories of Alexis and her brother growing up. Charles was so engrossed with the stories he didn't notice when Lisa had stopped.

"I'm sorry," Charles said bumping into Lisa.

"That is quite alright. I leave you here, Charles." Lisa said standing in front of a doorway, "When you are finished experiencing what Alexis wants you too. Good luck and watch over my daughter."

"I will," Charles said and pushed open the door.


	11. End Game

**AN:** **THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I have a nasty head cold right now so I feel drunk with out any of the fun of getting there and not sure if this chapter makes sense so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1962; October: Alexis' Memories<strong>

Charles pushed opened the door to find him in an airplane hangar looking up at the full size version of Hank's plane. His eyes wide in wonder at seeing Erik, Cassidy, Alex, Raven and himself dressed in blue and yellow jumpsuits. Charles eyed Raven in her natural form truly seeing her for the first time and wondered where this confident young woman had come from.

"Where's Hank?" Raven asked.

"I'm here," Hank said walking through the open hangar doors to show his new self.

"Hank?" memory Charles asked.

"It didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn't work." Hank said looking down shy about his new appearance.

"Yes, it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you are meant to be. This is you. No more hiding." Raven said.

"Never looked better, man," Erik said slapping Hank on the shoulder. Hank grabs Erik in a choke hold.

"Hank!" memory Charles yelled out.

"Don't mock me!" Hank growled.

"Hank put him down immediately, please." Charles asked in his soothing voice, "Hank! Hank!" Hank let go of Erik.

"I wasn't," Erik said rubbing his neck.

"Even I got to admit you look pretty badass. I think I got a new name for you. Beast," Alex said.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course I can. I designed it." Hank said and the next minute Charles was scrambling in hot sand to not be crushed by the plane and sub as they came crashing on a beach. Charles eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe as he watched the two massive machines come to a stop.

"A great and terrible beauty in destruction," Alexis said leaning up against a palm tree.

"Where are we?" Charles asked looking at the smoking remains.

"Cuba, October 1962," Alexis said walking towards Charles her eyes far off.

"Why do you want me to see events three months into the future?" Charles asked.

"I told you the first time I meet you that I do not see into the future per say, I do see options about choices people make in certain context." Alexis said.

"No, you didn't," Charles said confused.

"Oh," Alexis said focusing her eyes on Charles and cocked her head to the side, "that's right. I'm sorry, I'm confusing you with the Charles I know. That's right crossroads."

"Yes, you told me you see moments that would become historical events. Is that what this is?" Charles asked.

"Yes, the Americans will call it The Cuban Missile Crisis and The Russians will call it The Caribbean Crisis. It is where everything will change for you, for Erik, for Raven, for everyone." Alexis said pointing as people climbing out of the wreckages.

"Where is Cassidy?" Charles asked seeing Erik, Hank and Alex.

"He dropped out of the plane a little bit ago to be sonar for Erik," Alexis said her eyes focused on Erik.

"What is Erik doing?" Charles asked eyes wide seeing the fighting taking place.

"Going after his maker," Alexis said with a growl making Charles jump from the sudden bit of emotion Alexis had shown and whispered her eyes going far off, "I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Yes, I'll keep Erik from being stupid. Erik and Charles will…"

Charles split his time between what was going on down on the beach and Alexis who was mumbling to herself. Charles gasped as he watched as Shaw was floated out as if attached to a invisible cross blood slowly oozing down his slack face with death.

"You need to let go of Shaw just as the coin touch his skin," Alexis said making Charles jump again.

"Why," Charles asked shakily.

"You'll feel Shaw's pain, horror and death," Alexis said sitting next to Charles laying her head on his shoulder.

"What happens next?" Charles asked and Alexis pointed down to the beach as the ships in the bay fire everything at the beach. Charles eyes wide with fear unable to hear the words he would yell at Magneto no longer the Erik he played chess with, stopping the missiles in mid air turning them around to be sent back to where they came from.

"Moria to the rescue," Alexis said sarcastically as Moria shot at Magneto. The missiles faltering as Magneto blocked the bullets sending them scattering and one right into Charles' back. Charles eyes were trained on the beach trying to make out what was going.

"You're paralyzed from the waist down," Alexis said softly, "the missiles from the ships solidified in Erik's head that humans can't be trusted and that mutants should be the dominate species. War was started in Cuba just not the one most people thought."

"You've come back to stop war," Charles said turning his head to look down at Alexis.

"Yes, I've been in here," Alexis said waving her hand to show Charles they no longer sat in the sand of Cuba but in red velvet seats of a Baroque style movie theater, "viewing every angle. Everything that can point to a solution, but…"

"There isn't one," Charles said softly.

"There is I know there is." Alexis yelled and jumped up from the seat to pace the floor.

"Maybe maybe not, Alexis, sometimes there is not right or wrong answer," Charles said watching the girl in that moment Charles wondered just how young Alexis was she looked a little older than Raven but not much.

"THERE HAS TO BE!" Alexis screamed and ranted, "Then my family dies, I'm left alone in the world, I won't be able to return home for fear of being murdered. Then everything I've done here would be for nothing. There has to be a right choice!"

"A choice, Alexis, one you will be forcing someone to chose," Charles said yelling at the girl, "you're going to take my or Erik's free will away from us to further your own agenda. How did I ever trust you with my sister?"

"I would never take your free will," Alexis said softly deflating, "it's just that for most of my life the first time I'm transported back in time is to that beach. I have watched those scenes over and over and over again. Wishing I could change something knowing how it would end that those two men who walked on to that battlefield as friends and walk off it enemies for the rest of their days."

"You didn't come back just to save your family," Charles said in awe.

"No, I came back to save you and Erik." Alexis said sighing.

"Show me what you have been looking at," Charles said. Alexis sat down and showed everything to Charles and Charles just shook his head after the fifth clip realizing the lynch pin Alexis was missing.

"I don't need to see any more, Alexis," Charles said seeing himself fall from being shoot the thousandth time.

"What am I missing Charles?" Alexis asked rubbing her forehead.

"Where are you when we are on the beach?" Charles asked and slowly seeped out of Alexis mind.

His bright blue eyes blinked up at green worried eyes.

"Hi," Charles said voice gravelly.

"Don't you, hi me," Erik growled.

"Does anyone have an aspirin or two?" came from the other side of the bed as Charles and Erik turned to see Alexis with her eyes closed rubbing her temples.

"Welcome back, Alexis," Charles said with a smile and asked, "do you have your answer now?"

"Yes," Alexis said opening her eyes to look at Charles and Erik with a smile, "yes, everything works out in the end."


	12. Shove

**AN: Anyone know where I can find the full script for the movie? As my copy of First Class was stolen by my brother ($$h0!#) and Google hates me. **

**So kids we are getting close to the end were looking at three more chapters. The next two chapters are going to be long from what I outlined. Thank you for the reviews. **

**Slone...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1962; <strong><strong>Westchester<strong>**** County, NY: July 15th

Alexis stood leaning against the wall outside the dining room listening to the children talk, content in just hearing their voices for now.

"I really hope Charles can help her," Raven said.

"Yeah, Alexis is cool for an adult." Cassidy said with his mouth full.

"Ewe, Banshee, swallow before speaking," Angel said. Alexis smiled at hearing the former exotic dancer's voice. Alexis tried to keep from laughing when she heard a muffled slap to the head.

"Sorry Angel," Cassidy said after swallowing.

"She never told us to go to bed like Charles, Erik and Moria do." Alex said.

"She always tells me to go to bed," Hank mumbled. Alexis thought it was high time to enter.

"Only when it is three in the morning, Hank," Alexis said standing in the doorway.

"Alexis," the children exclaimed jumping up to rush the time traveler. Alexis laughed at the bottom of a dog pile/ group hug. Charles laughed at the sight of the children as Erik sighed and pulled the kids from Alexis.

"Miss me much," Alexis said looking at the faces and noticed Darwin was missing, "Where is Darwin?"

"He was protecting me from Shaw," Angel said softly with her eyes down cast.

"_GOD DAMN IT!_," Alexis thought and hugged the teen, "I'm sorry, is everyone else ok?"

The teens nodded and got back to breakfast. Alexis sat between Hank and Charles eyes wide at the selection of food her mouth watering.

"Hungry," Charles asked passing Alexis the scrambled eggs. The teens and Erik watched Alexis in awe the amount of food she was putting away. Charles sat calmly eating his breakfast knowing how tiring and hungry one could get while doing mental work.

"How many plates is that?" Cassidy asked an hour later when Alexis sat back patting her stomach.

"Thirteen," Hank said.

"Damn," Alex and Cassidy said high fiving.

"Where is the closest bathroom?" Alexis asked softly turning green as Erik summoned a metal waste bin from the study next door. Alexis leaned over and puked into the waste bin, Raven rubbed Alexis' back as Angel went for a washcloth.

"Shouldn't have eaten that much," Alexis whispered wiping her mouth with the washcloth.

"But it was impressive," Alex said making Cassidy laugh while nodding and high fiving Alex.

"You ok, Al?" Hank asked concern written all over his face.

"Yes, now I am." Alexis said leaning back with her eyes closed and opened one eye, "I know you guys lost a day of training because of me. Now shoo, we only have three months until Shaw makes his move."

Charles shooed the children out of the dining room off to their training.

"You're sure on the date?" Erik asked his eyes flashing with victory.

"Yes, next month will be The Bay of Pigs and Operation Mongoose which will fail to overthrow Castro. By the way, killing Shaw you lose Charles." Alexis said eyes closed.

"What do you know?" Erik hissed.

Alexis opened her eyes to look straight into Erik's and said, "I know a war is coming, a war that can be averted if you chose to. You and Charles, your relationship is a fulcrum that fate is balanced precariously on." Alexis got up and started to walk out of the room before stopping to whisper in Erik's ear, "You have two choices Mr. Lehnsherr, Love or Hate…which are you going to chose?"

Alexis made her way out of the dining room. Unsure of what to do with herself: having no paperwork to do. Charles found her wondering about the manor an hour later looking lost.

"A little lost," Charles asked.

"I have no idea what to do with myself." Alexis said shyly biting her lip.

"You and I need to talk," Charles said leading the way to the library, "Please have a seat."

Alexis ignored Charles and walked around the room her fingers gently brushing over the leather bound books. She made her way over to the window overlooking the grounds trying to build her mental barriers back up before Charles started talking to her.

"Alexis, I will never intentionally read your thoughts. Please have a seat," Charles said. Alexis sighed and flopped onto the couch across from the chair Charles was sitting in.

"You just spent eighteen to twenty hours in my head; did you not get enough of the house of horrors that is my mind?" Alexis asked.

"You almost sound like Al," Charles said calmly.

"Yeah my eight year old self, all knowing and frustration wrapped into one tiny package."

"We need to work on a training for you," Charles said and was startled when the library doors banged open with Erik stomping into the room heading for the wet bar.

"My friend what is wrong?" Charles asked eyes wide seeing Erik start to lose control.

"Nothing," Erik snapped.

"I highly doubt that," Alexis said getting up from the couch.

"YOU," Erik spat making every bit of metal in the room rattle threateningly.

"Did I rattle you Mr. Lehnsherr? I thought nothing rattled you," Alexis said tauntingly having wanted a knock out drag out fight with Erik since she met him.

"Alexis stop it," Charles said getting between the two mutants.

"Charles move," Erik said darkly as Alexis hissed, "Stay out of this, Charles."

"Now see here," Charles yelled bringing Raven running with Moria and the others at her heels. Raven gasped as Alexis launch herself at Erik throwing the two of them into a glass table breaking it. Alexis got in two good punches before Erik threw her back. Alexis rolled to her feet readying for an attack.

"Go Alexis," Alex and Cassidy called out as Alexis flung the pieces of metal back at Erik and positioned herself with her back to the open door. Ducking and rolling back out the room to run outside as Erik threw an arm of the chandelier shaped to look like a javelin. Snatching two ropes and tassel tie backs from the passing drapes, Alexis made her way outside thanking god she had worn nothing with metal that morning. Stringing the rope across the door way at ankle height, Alexis waited and pounced as Erik tripped on the rope hog tying the mutant.

Stunned silent's fallowed with harsh pants from Erik and Alexis breaking the quiet.

"What in bloody hell was that all about? Untie him Alexis!" Charles yelled blue eyes flashing.

"In a moment Charles," Alexis said before getting down to eye level with Erik, "I'm done trying to guide you gently towards the choice I need you to choose. I've lived six different lifetimes. SIX…in each and every one of them my family dies because of you. My gift and my curse, is knowing that if you had chosen differently: I would be walked down the aisle by my father at my wedding, My mother would dote on my future children, and my brother would live a long good life. Shaw may have killed your mother in front of you but your vendetta kills my entire family. So chose Lehnsherr."

Alexis disappeared from view with an angry look in her eyes.


	13. Training

**AN: So the long awaited chapter 13, I know I know it's been forever since I put up a chapter but if anyone went to my Profile you might have read that my ADHD chose to rear it's ugly little head. I couldn't focus on anything, I mean I was acting like a six year old on a sugar high for three months. On top of that a cousin of mine died on April 13 and I had to leave town for a week for the funeral. So here it it chapter 13...this is just pretty much a filler chapter before Cuba. Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1962; Westchester<strong>** County, NY**

"Alexis!" Charles called out one morning spotting Alexis running. Charles ran to catch up as Alexis didn't hear him. Alexis stride was an easy jog allowing Charles to catch up quickly and grabbed Alexis' arm.

Alexis pivoted as she felt someone grab her arm slipping her arm out of their grasp to grasp her attackers arm with both hands to throw them over her hip to the ground. Alexis laughed at the shocked look on Charles face when she looked at who she had thrown. Pulling out her ear buds and holding her hand out to Charles.

"Sorry Charles," Alexis said pulling her iPod from a compartment in her jacket to wrap her ear buds around it.

"That's…what is that?" Charles asked looking at the black rectangle.

"It's an iPod, in about forty years this thing will change the world of music forever." Alexis said with a shrug.

"It's too small to play a record." Charles said.

"True," Alexis said with a smile.

"Where did you get one?" Charles asked excited, "How does it work?"

"This is my personal one that I brought back with me and I'll be happy to discuss it over lunch. I'd like to get back to my work out," Alexis said.

"Alright but I do need to talk to you," Charles said.

"Is this about last week?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, why did you do that to Erik?"

"I did it because it needed to be done, Charles," Alexis said as she sat on the grass, "I need him to work with humans not want to destroy them. I'm tired of treating him with kid gloves."

"You can't force Erik to do something," Charles said sitting next to Alexis.

"I know, but hopefully he got the message or I'm going to come back to do this until he picks the right path." Alexis said with a defiant look in her eyes.

"You're just like him," Charles said with a quaint smile on his face.

"You love him," Alexis said with a smile and nudging his shoulder with his own.

"I…" Charles started and blushed.

"You know it's alright to love him,"

"It's illegal," Charles mumbled.

"I'm going to let you in on one of many secrets you and Erik will be able to marry in forty nine years," Alexis whispering in his ear after getting up smirking at the look of disbelief, "legally too."

"Now if you don't mind I still have four more laps of the manor before I meet up with Raven to lift weights." Alexis said pulling her iPod out and with a wave took off on a slow jog.

"Alexis," Angel called out the moment she was in the manor coming down the stairs.

"What up Angel?" Alexis asked panting from sprinting the last lap around the manor.

"Raven is in the gym and wanted me to let you know when you got in," Angel said passing Alexis on her way to Hanks lab.

"Not going to stay?" Alexis asked.

"Uh no, helping Hank with Banshee's wings." Angel said with a wave.

"Your loss," Alexis called out before making her way to the impromptu gym that use to be a drawing or sitting room. Alexis slowed her walk to be cat quiet at hearing a voice inside of the gym.

"If you're using half your concentration to look normal, then your only half paying attention to whatever else you are doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life," Erik said and after a pause went on, "You want society to accept you, but you can't even accept yourself."

"You are an ass," Alexis said the moment Erik left the gym, "playing on a teenager's insecurities. Well done Lehnsherr." Before walking into the gym to Raven in her natural form with tears running down her face.

"Raven, don't listen to him. He's an ass," Alexis said coming to sit next to the girl wrapping her arms around her.

"But he's right I don't accept myself," Raven said crying harder.

"Raven, look at me," Alexis said softly to have Raven's now orange eyes from crying slowly meet her blue ones, "ok so you admit you don't accept yourself for who you are. Well that's step one in the process. Admitting that is a good thing and we can move on from here. Step two getting use to who you are well the easiest way to do that is be yourself around those who care for you, so I want you to be this beautiful blue person at the manor. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," Raven said.

"Do or do not there is no try," Alexis said with a small smile, "I can't believe I am saying this but Erik is half right we are different not better than other humans just different. Now we are having a Girls Only Slumber Party you, Angel, Moria and me. You know: junk food, music, manicures, talk about boys, and pranking said boys. What do you say? You can even come up with my awesome codename."

"Chinese?" Raven asked her eyes changing from orange to blue rimmed in red.

"As long as you stay in your true form," Alexis said unwrapping herself from Raven to get up.

"Where are you going? We still need to finish up our workout," Raven said with a huff.

"I got a run in and we can work out tomorrow because we are going to need it after I run to the store." Alexis said with a smirk.

"Hello Moria," Alexis said sitting down across from the agent who was working on paperwork at the kitchen table.

"Hello Alexis, did you need me for something?" Moria asked looking up from the file on Shaw.

"Just be in my room at seven tonight ready for a good old fashioned Slumber Party," Alexis said with a smirk.

"What," Moria asked confused.

"Slumber Party, which really is an oxymoron, how can one slumber at a party?" Alexis asked.

"What brought this on?" Moria asked.

"Don't you kinda wish you were sixteen again sitting up late with your girlfriends gossiping about boys and bemoaning the math test earlier in the day after coming home from the football game?" Alexis asked with a shrug.

"A little yeah," Moria said.

"Well those girls never got to be normal, so what's more normal than a slumber party?" Alexis asked.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Moria asked.

"Nah, do you wanna go to the store with me?" Alexis asked Moria stood up and the two agents walked out of the kitchen arm in arm smirking.

"Ok that's just freaky," Cassidy said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Moria and Alexis had the same look on their face as Raven and Angel did, do you think they are up to something?" Cassidy asked.

"I think you've been spending way too much time with that Gardner of Charles who knows what he grows in that green house of his." Alex said walking away.

Alexis and Moria returned to the manor late in the afternoon car filled with paper bags filled with junk food to find Erik and Charles waiting on the front steps.

"Mom and Dad look pissed," Alexis whispered to Moria making her laugh and ask, "Which is which?"

"Where in hell have you two been?" Erik growled out as Charles said, "We were worried you two had been taken." Alexis and Moria looked at each other and doubled over in laughter.

"We were at the store getting supplies," Alexis drawled.

"Supplies," Erik said his forehead wrinkling.

"You know _supplies_," Alexis said making Charles laugh and whispered in Erik's ear making him go white.

"Why so much," Erik asked eyeing the bags.

"Well, there are four of us," Alexis said stealing Erik's shark like grin. Making Erik's eyes go wide and Charles laugh.

Alexis grabbed two bags before walking past Erik and Charles into the manor.

"By the way my room is off limits tonight," Alexis said over her shoulder as Moria laughed fallowing Alexis into the manor.

Every table was covered in some form of junk food, the floor was littered with popcorn, and the table in the corner would be a goner in the morning from the mess of the ice cream bar. The four women were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace drinking Vodka which Raven had brought to the party.

"I so would have gone home with Charles and Erik that night," Angel said, "Charles' eyes are like the waters off of Florida,"

"I do not need to hear you wanting to shag my brother," Raven said still in her blue form.

"Erik has the whole dangerous bad boy thing going on. If he even hinted at wanting me in his bed, I'd be there so fast." Angel said.

"I'll give you that Angel," Raven said holding up her glass.

"I'd take Charles over Erik," Moria said as Raven, Angel and Alexis yelled, "We know!"

"So Alexis, Erik or Charles," Angel asked smirking.

"Erik who we'd more likely than not kill each other while in the middle of sex or Charles who is in love with Erik," Alexis said.

"Hold up their together?" Angel asked as Moria turned red.

"Seriously you didn't know that?" Alexis asked as Angel shook her head, "Yep have been since the trip in June," looking at Moria, "ok what's up with you?"

Moria told of her making out with Charles the night before he left with Erik for their trip making Alexis laugh and shake her head.

"Raven is your brother bi or just confused," Angel asked clinking her glass with Alexis.

"Makes me think about his student advisor," Raven said making Angel and Alexis laugh while Moria buried her face into a pillow.

"So Raven, truth or dare?" Alexis asked making Moria and Angel laugh.

"Dare," Raven said confidently.

"Shhh," Alexis whispered as Raven and Angel stifled their laughter while Alexis was drawing on Moria's face with a sharpie having fallen asleep first.

"She is going to kill us in the morning," Angel whispered.

"Let's go to be before Erik comes in to wake us for training," Raven said with a yawn.

"Unless you want to be killed first thing in the morning, I wouldn't sleep here tonight," Alexis said grabbing the blankets off her bed to drag to the sitting room with the TV in it.

Raven and Angel fallowed suit with wicked grins.

A bleary eyed Agent MacTaggert stumbled into the dining room the next morning making the boys stop eating breakfast to stare at Moria. Raven and Angel clenched their jaws to keep from laughing seeing the black marks that Alexis had drawn on her face in the harsh light of day. Alexis quietly left the dining room just as she heard Charles ask, "Moria what happened to your face?"

Breaking out in a sprint Alexis bolted out the front doors and in mid step transported her to the base of the satellite dish. Out of breath and giggling Alexis lay down in the soft grass at the base just waiting for Charles, Erik, Hank, and Cassidy to test out Hank's suit for Banshee.

"Did you see the look on Moria's face," Cassidy asked excitedly.

"It was very immature of Alexis to do that to Moria," Hank said.

"Who cares all we've been doing for six weeks is training," Cassidy said.

"All you've been doing is talking about it for a week; I'm worried something happened to Alexis as we haven't seen her since." Hank said.

"She'll be back Hank, don't you worry my boy," Charles said clapping Hank on the shoulder Alexis saw as they climbed to the crest of the hill.

"ALEXIS!" Hank and Cassidy called out seeing Alexis lying at the base of the satellite.

"Hey guys, are we ready to fly today Cassidy?" Alexis asked getting up.

"Where have you been for a week?" Erik growled.

"Umm, it's only been about fifteen minutes for me; I jumped here to hide out from Moria." Alexis said with a grin and a shrug, "Did she get the ink off?"

"Not yet," Charles said softly making Cassidy and Alexis laugh.

"It's not funny, what if we had to go after Shaw with her looking like that," Erik growled.

"As I have said on more than one occasion WE WILL NOT BE GOING AFTER SHAW UNTIL OCTOBER!" Alexis yelled the last half.

Erik glared at Alexis as she rolled her eyes and began to climb the ladder to the top of the satellite.

The boys began to climb up after her.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Alexis yelled down from the top of the ladder.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" Cassidy asked as Hank and Charles helped him into his wings.

"I was a monkey in another life so says my mother," Alexis said with a shrug, "So is Cassidy are we going to fly today or what?"

"And you truly belive I'll fly this time?" Cassidy asked looking over the side of the satellite.

"Unreservedly," Charles said.

"I trust you,"

"I'm touched,"

"I don't trust him," Cassidy said pointing to Hank.

"Say nothing," Charles said looking at Hank.

"I'm gonna die!" Cassidy bemoaned looking again over the side of the satellite.

"You're not going to die," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Look we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel…" Charles was interrupted by Erik saying "Here, let me help," Before pushing Cassidy off the satellite.

"ERIK!" Charles yelled before Cassidy swooped back up.

"What? You know you were thinking the same thing," Erik said with his shark like grin.

"You knew he wasn't going to die Charles," Alexis said and clapped Hank on the shoulder before disappearing.

"I hate it when she does that," Erik said.


End file.
